The Love That Could Never Be
by Bloodygirl5
Summary: Brick and Blossom are in love, but what happens when Him gets involved?
1. How I feel about her

Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the ppg or rrb.

Brick's POV:

I couldn't take it! Blossom always defeated me! I decided that I had to do something.

I was in Him's place pacing back and forth in me and my brothers room, trying to think of something, ' but what?!' I thought.

" I'm so bored!" complained Butch. Boomer was sitting next to him.

" Me too!" Boomer whined, he was sitting on the part of the bed that was blue, on the other hand, Butch was on the green part of the bed.

" WILL YOU TWO STOP COMPLAINING!" I screamed, my brothers were always getting on my nerves. And I was getting pretty sick of it.

" Geez..." said Butch.

" Hey Butch, what do you think Brick's thinking about?" Boomer asked.

" He's probably thinking about his _precious_ little Blossom, and how much he _loves_ her." Butch said

laughing at his comment. Boomer started laughing with him.

When I heard this I immediately whipped around, I had an angry look on my face I grabbed my

brothers by their throats and lifted them in the air high above my head.

"let me get something clear, I, HATE BLOSSOM!" I screamed in my brothers faces.

I dropped them letting them fall to the ground. They started rubbing their necks.

" I was created to destroy her, not _love_ her..." I said looking at my brothers with a mean scowl on my

face.

But Butch was right, I did love her, I loved her with all my heart...but it was wrong. Everyday my

heart ached for her, but I ignored it, hoping it would stop, but it never did, it just kept going on. On the

inside I was sad and had a depressed look on my face, but on the outside, I looked happy and like I

hated her, even though I didn't. The reason she always won is because I let her, I couldn't bare the

thought of her gone. I loved everything about her. Her soft pink eye's that were so innocent, and could

turn into a cold stare that me shiver inside, her long silky red hair that shimmered in the sun light and

hit me when we fight, her soft smooth skin that punches me all the time, I loved her touch, and lastly,

her soft warm lips that made me explode. All I wanted from her is one little kiss on the lips, I've

heard people say those one's are amazing, and make you want to melt. But I knew that would never

happen.

"Brick, are you okay? You've been standing there with a depressed look for five minutes." Boomer

asked. That's when I realized I had been standing there thinking about, _her_.

" huh? What?" I asked not knowing what he said.

" ya know dude, I'm starting to worry about you, you seem sad a lot." Boomer said with concern in

his eye's.

Boomer had every right to be concerned about me, even I was concerned about myself.

END OF CHAPTER! please review! And read! Well, if your reading this then just review! :)!


	2. How i feel about him

Chapter 2

Note: I do not own the ppg or rrb.

Blossom's POV:

I was walking down the street thinking about someone, someone I love, someone who hates me.

That's right, Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff boys.

I'm ashamed that I love a villain, but Brick is just so, so, so perfect! I love everything about him!

I love his long spiky red hair, his smile makes me melt inside. I love his bloody crimson eye's, and

how they seem to make me stop in my tracks. I love his cold touch, my heart skips a beat when he

touch's me.

I fell in love with him the first time we met. That one little kiss I planted on him made my heart skip

a beat, and it still does.

Brick is always on my mind, it's like he lives in the darkest corner of my mind.

But, right now wasn't the time to think about Brick. It was getting late, my sister's and the

Professor were probably starting to get worried.

I flew off, my pink streak fading as I flew through the sky.

Bubbles POV:

Blossom had been gone for an hour an a half, I was starting to get worried.

" Professor, I'm starting to get worried, Blossom has been gone a long time." I said to the Professor.

" Don't worry Bubbles, I'm sure Blossom is fine." The Professor said trying to calm me down.

Buttercup walked in the room with a corn dog in her mouth. She had all kinds of sauces on her face

and clothes.

" Hey guys! I found this awesome food truck! Since I'm a Powerpuff girl they gave all the free food

I wanted!" my sister said burping afterward. I should have known.

***Knock! Knock!knock!*** someone knocked at the door, I opened it to see Blossom.

"Blossom!" I said with delight, I pulled her into a hug.

" hi Bubbles, um...what's with Buttercup?" she asked.

I sighed, " she found-" I said cut off.

"The. Best. Food. Truck. EVER!" yelled Buttercup with a huge smile.

" of course you did..." Blossom said smirking.

END OF CHAPTER! okay guys! I have written two chapters already! WOOOOOHOOOO!

review guys! Review! :)!


	3. The love that could never be seen

Chapter 3

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Normal POV:

Brick was walking down the street, it was really late at night. The cold air blowing past him, making

his long hair flow behind him. He was trying to think of a plan to destroy his counter partner,

Blossom Utonium. He said he hated her, but does he really? Suddenly, he got an idea. He flew to the

girls house and hovered at the window. Inside he saw Blossom sleeping in her bed alone, smiling.

Brick slowly crept through the window, he had an axe in his hand, prepared for anything. He hovered

over her pink bed. Just looking at her. Looking at, 'those long eye lashes, that long silky red hair that always hit me in the face, and those beautiful soft lips of hers that made me explode, she was so

beau-' 'what the hell is wrong with me!? I have to destroy her! Not love her!' Brick landed quietly

next to her bed to see if she was 100% asleep. He was about to go to the next step in his plan,

when she sat up in her bed. 'DAMNIT!' Brick thought, he looked at Blossom surprised by her sudden awakening. She looked at him, rubbing her eye's, " Brick, what are you doing here?" she asked

looking at him with sleepy eye's. " I am here to destroy!" he said already failing to follow one of his

own plans. " Don't you ever want to do something else for a change? Don't you want to be friends...or more?" she asked/ said with a smirk. The smirk surprised Brick, she had never smirked

before. " No way! Why would I be friends with you!? And do you mean by, ' or _more_'?" Brick asked. ( wow brick is so clueless... pay no attention to me...) Blossom smiled at him, " what I mean by, _more_, is that we could do things like this." she said. She leaned forward fast, she felt her lips collide with his. Brick was shocked, she had never kissed him like that! She lightly pushed him on the

bed flat on his back, never breaking the kiss. Brick mind was racing as he looked up at Blossom who had her eye's closed, her arms around his neck. ' this feels, kinda nice, maybe if I close my eye's...what the hell am I thinking!? She is my enem-' Brick's thoughts were interrupted as Blossom slid her tongue in his mouth. ' _ooh_..._mmmm...mmmm'mmm' _Brick thought. Brick groaned, he had never felt this way, he moaned, she tasted delicious. Without thought, Brick wrapped his arms around her waist, he slithered his hand through her long luscious hair pulling her closer, and more into it.

He dropped his axe to the floor, not needing it anymore. Brick flipped position, Blossom under him, Brick on top. Brick slid his tongue further in her mouth, if it was a normal person they probably would have choked. Blossom moaned from the great feeling. Brick started playing with her hair, twirling it

around his fingerless hand. The reds had been making out for over an hour. Their lips slowly separated,

their tongues slowly parted sliding out, ending their dance. The two just looked at each other, gasping for air, they still had their arms around each other not wanting to end their embrace. Blossom smiled still gasping for air. Brick looked at her, a smile crept up on his face, " wow, that was-" " -amazing."

Blossom said finishing his sentence. Brick looked at Blossom, suddenly remembering, **shes my enemy.**

But he didn't care, he loved her. Blossom looked at Brick with a big smile, " Brick,... I love you..." she said looking straight into his crimson eye's, never breaking their eye's apart from each other. Brick looked at her with a look of sorrow, " I love you too Blossom,... but our love could never be." he said

with sadness in his voice, breaking eye contact from her. " what do you mean?" she asked looking at him, trying to hug him. Brick looked back at her, trying not to cry, " Blossom, what do you think every one would say, think, or do. Blossom,... we are the love that can never be..." he said with pain in his voice. " But Brick! I want to be with you!" Blossom cried, tears were coming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Brick hugged her tight, he gave her a five second kiss and then looked down at her, trying to smile. Then, Blossom got an idea, " Brick, I have an idea! An idea were we can still be together!" she said smiling big and bright. " what?" Brick asked curious. " we could hide our love, make people think we still hate each other!" she said beaming with her beautiful smile. Brick smiled, " it's just crazy enough, that it might work!" he said now smiling bigger. " so do you want to go with the plan!?" she asked with excitement. Brick looked at her beautiful face and said, " yes.". Blossom squealed with delight, she hugged Brick and kissed him, he kissed her. Brick and Blossom were kissing passionately,

knowing they would love each other no matter what.

END OF CHAPTER! review guys! review! :D!** in the story, Brick wanted to forget Blossom,so he deiced to destroy her, well we know what happened instead **


	4. Under the cherry tree

Chapter 4

Note: I do not own the PPG and RRB.

Normal POV:

Blossom was sitting under a cherry tree with a her boyfriend, Brick. How she loved Brick, but something about Brick made her confused, he had acted weird when she asked him what he thought about their relationship. But little did she know, he thought it was wrong. Brick loved Blossom with all his heart, but he thought it was wrong. That he was making a mistake, he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to her...and he didn't like that thought. Blossom was snuggled up on Brick's chest. Brick smiled at her, but then he heard someone calling, no, two people were calling him.

" Brick! Brick! Come on Brick, we've been searching for hours! can you at least give us a SIGN!"

Butch and Boomer! Oh no! They were calling him, and he was with Blossom! He didn't want them to find him with her like this!

" Blossom! Blossom! My brothers are calling me! Either me or you need to get out of here!" Brick whispered frantic.

" wha?..." Blossom said half asleep.

" ugh!" Brick grunted, he picked Blossom up princess style and flew out of there.

Just as Brick left, Butch and Boomer landed at the cherry tree were Brick and Blossom were

cuddling.

" Butch, I'm starting to get worried. Do you think Bricks okay?" Boomer asked worried about his brother. The days before he left to kill Blossom, ( but we all know what really happened, *wink wink, nudge nudge*) he had been very aloof, and isolated from them, like he was mentally fighting something. Brick had been missing since he went to go, ''do something'', and never came back, so he had been missing since night and that morning.

" I don't know Boomer, but this if this is some kind of sick joke Brick is playing, then he's DEAD!"

Butch said in annoyance. Butch looked up to the sky and say and red streak.

" Boomer! I see him! Lets go!" Butch said flying away before Boomer could say anything.

Mean while with the reds...

Brick was flying through the sky with Blossom in his arms, she looked so cute asleep.

"Brick! I'm coming! And you better have a good explanation!" yelled a green streak coming fast.

* uh oh! Butch is coming! He can't see me like this!* Brick thought. Brick flew the other direction

before Butch could see him. He flew to a big white house with three big circle windows, Blossom's home. Brick flew through the middle one and quickly laid her on the big bed. He gave her a quick kiss

on the cheek and left whispering,' I love you'. Brick was flying backwards so he didn't see that Butch

was behind him, " ow! Watch it!" Brick said irritated by the surprise. Brick turned around to see his green brother rubbing his head from the impact.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Butch screamed at the top of his lungs completely pissed off.

"Dude! Relax! I was only gone for a few hours!" Brick said annoyed.

" oh, so 15 HOURS IS JUST A FEW!" Butch yelled at the tip top of his lungs really angry.

Brick smirked, " I didn't know you cared so much." he said sarcastic.

" I don't, but Mojo does! Now come on, lets go home." Butch said flying away when he was done.

" Damn it Mojo..." Brick muttered flying towards the volcano his father lived on.

Mean While, in Him's lair...

Him is looking at Brick flying back to Mojo's place. With a wave of his claw, the moving image

disappeared. " so, Brick and Blossom are in love, hmm..." Him said with an evil grin on his face.

He floated to his chair sat down, the chair groaned, he may be thin, but he was heavy! " oh, shut up!"

he said in irritation. Him then looked at one last image of Brick and Blossom, they were kissing.

" oh this is going to be fun..." he said, his face fading in the darkness as he laughed evilly, his eye's turning completely red.

END OF CHAPTER! review guys! review! :)!


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter 5

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Blossom's POV:

The world before me didn't seem right, like I was dreaming. I flew out my window and saw a red figure, Brick. I flew to him with a bright smile. " Hi Bri-" but before I could finish my sentence, Brick

grabbed my arm with a painfully tight grip and turned around to face me, his eye's were completely red, he gritted his teeth with much anger, it looked kind of scary. " What do you think your doing bitch!?" Brick said with a very low growl. What he said surprised me! Why would he call me a bitch? " What? Why did you call me a bitch?" I said frighted by his bloody red eye's. Brick looked at me even more pissed off and tightened his grip on my wrist and said, " Because you are one! Understand me!?". I had tears in my eye's, not only because his grip was really painful, but because he was calling me a bitch and said I was one. I looked at him with tears in my pink eye's, " Brick, why are you doing this? Why are you acting this way? Brick, your hurting me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face like never before. I felt Brick's hand touch my cheek, it was so cold. I looked at him, and he said, " Because

Blossom, I'm not real..." his eye's started to glow, he grew sharp fangs, and his fingerless hands grew long sharp claws. I did the one and only thing I could do, scream, " AHHHHHHH!". Suddenly, out of

nowhere a different hand touched me, it wasn't Brick's hand, it was too big, and it had fingers. I don't know why, but I screamed the first thing that came to mind, " Brick! Please! Stop! it hurts!".

Brick's face faded away, and I saw the Professor next to me, he had a worried look on his face. "Professor?" I said confused, tears falling down my face like a rain storm. " It was just a dream Blossom." he said holding his arms out. I jumped in them crying madly. There was only one thought that was in my head, ' thank god it was just a dream...'.

Normal POV:

Mean While in Him's lair...

Him was watching his work. " oh who knew invading her dreams and pretending to be Brick would be so much fun!?" Him said with delight. With a wave of his claw, Blossom crying was gone. He then

waved his claw again, and showed Brick asleep in bed with his brothers, Brick was smiling. Him then got an evil grin on his face, " I'm gonna see why he's smiling, and put an end to it!" he said laughing evilly. Him vanished, and appeared over Brick who was sleeping peacefully. Him looked down at Brick and thought, ' Doesn't he look so peaceful?... it sickens me!' Him screwed up his face, the thought of the creature he revived, in love with the person he was supposed to **hate,** but _**loved **_instead. It made him

want puke! But, he held it back, knowing that Brick was probably dreaming about, _**her**_**. **Him prepared himself for what he was about to see. His eye's turned completely red, " oh, this will be fun..." he whispered with a big evil smile, fading away, entering Brick's mind...

END OF CHAPTER! Hey guys! Review! Please! I only have 4 and one of them is something I wrote! Please! for the love of god write something! ( I'm not using an angry tone,I sound desperate...) please. I beg of you...


	6. Brick's unwanted fear

Chapter 6

Note: I do not own the PPG or RRB.

Side Note: to help the feeling in this chapter listen to the 1 hour version of Skyfall by Adele while reading this chapter. It really helps the emotion.

Him's POV:

I started to fade away, hoping Brick's dream wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was gonna be. Sadly, my hopes were crushed by what I saw, it was...was...was...amazing! I was floating in a big field of flowers, all kinds. There were blue flowers, yellow flowers, purple and green,pink and red, there were no sign of any black flowers, that disappointed me. Then out of nowhere, I heard laughter, it wasn't evil, it was...nice. I looked where the laughter was coming from, and then I saw something I never thought I'd see. I saw Brick and Blossom running along the field, holding hands, smiling at each other.

Their smiles were so warm and full of love, their eye's glittered never breaking contact. It made me sick. Blossom was wearing a different dress, it was a long and flowing dress, it was a mix of light pink and hot pink, the dress was longer than her hair, you couldn't see her feet. Her hair was flowing far behind her, she didn't have her hair clip in her hair. She looked so different in Brick's dreams, she looked a little...pretty...no that's the illusion talking. After all, this was Brick's dream, I guess she was supposed to look the way anyway. They looked so happy together...but they're just running down a field looking at each other! How could they be happy!? Then Blossom tripped, she was about to fall, but Brick caught her by her waist. Ugh! All this joy was making me sick! Wait a minute, oh! Their they go again! Brick leaned in and kissed Blossom, even from afar I could see him put his tongue in her mouth. I just don't understand how kissing is so great! Wouldn't it taste bad when your tongue touches some other person's tongue!? (** Him doesn't understand, what a shocker...pay no attention to me...) ** Brick laid Blossom on the ground, she was flat on her back, never breaking their kiss. Blossom wrapped her arms around Brick's neck pulling him closer and more into it. This seemed like

such a nice dream, too bad I had to ruin it. They had been making out for over half an hour when Brick

finally pulled away and said, " I love you Blossom" he had a smile the was so nice looking and warm.

Blossom blushed and said, " I love you too Brick" she had the dreamiest smile on her face I had ever

seen. I decided to make my move, I waved my claw and waited for the nightmare to start. The flowers and grass suddenly dried up and died, the sun disappeared leaving a dark landscape, rain clouds stormed in over head and started to unleash their fury, the rain soaked the two sitting in the grass. Brick and Blossom get up and were about to leave when a tall figure said, " Blossom! Blossom!" the figure was angry. Then the figure walked out of the shadow's to face them, and then I saw who it was, Professor Utonium standing tall and stiff, he had a dead look on his face. Blossom looked up at him and said scared by his sudden appearance, " Pr- Professor?". The Professor looked at Blossom with an angry scowl and yelled, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOUNG LADY!?" he got closer to her. " Pr- Professor, I- I can explain." Blossom said terrified by the Professor's sudden anger.

The Professor grabbed her arm and yanked her toward him and said, " EXPLAIN!? THAT YOUR TOO YOUNG TO BE DATING AND HAVING YOUR LIPS ALL OVER A GUY!?" the Professor had a hard, tight, strong, and cold grip on her arm, it hurt her. Tears started to well up in Blossom eye's, she looked really scared. " Professor, your hurting me!" she said, tears streaming down her face. Brick saw this and stepped in, " She said your hurting! Look what you did! You made her cry!" he said grabbing her by the waist pulling her out of his grasp. The Professor looked at Blossom, she was crying into Brick's chest, Brick was comforting her affectionately,his arms around her waist, holding her in a loving embrace. The Professor's eye's softened, but then went back to their evil look. " WHO CARES!

BLOSSOM, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" the Professor grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Brick. " Hey!" Brick said trying to get Blossom back, " Brick! Help me!" Blossom cried. Before Brick could do anything else, a dream version of me came from behind Brick and grabbed him by the collar,

" SO, YOU DECIDE TO BETRAY ME! COME ON BRAT! AND YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE BLOSSOM EVER AGAIN! UNLESS YOU'RE FIGHTING HER!" Brick started struggling, he wasn't going to stop at free will. " Blossom! Blossom, can you hear me!?" Brick said trying to get to his precious love, " Yes! I can hear you!" Blossom replied unable to get free from the Professor's grip.

" Blossom! This might be the last time I see you! And I want to tell you something important! I- I love you Blossom! And I will forever! No matter what!" Brick started to cry, this surprised me a lot. By this time Blossom was very far away from Brick, " No! Brick, don't leave me!" she said, her voice shaking, then she started to cry. " Blossom!" Brick cried desperately trying to get back to her, but he would never be able to. Blossom really far away now, she looked like just a little pink dot. Then everything started to slow down, She had tears streaming down her face. And she said in such a faint whisper, " I love you..." Brick seemed to notice this, and he mouthed, " I love you too Blossom, forever..."

This just made Blossom cry even more, if it was possible, she was crying much I thought her eye's were gonna fall out of her head. Then the scene changed, we were in a grave yard and Brick was crying on someone's grave. I turned my head towards the grave stone to see that the grave belonged to nun other than Blossom. Seeing a head stone with her name on it made me shiver for some reason. I continued to look at it, then I noticed there's was a message on it. It said, " Here Lies Blossom

Utonium.. A Friend, A Sister, A Hero, A Lover... May she rest in peace..."

This just made me shudder for some reason. I felt a little bad for ruining Brick's dream, it was gonna be

such a nice dream. Like I said before, I only felt a 'little' bad. I decided I'd seen enough, so with a wave of my claw, red smoke started to revolve around me, and I disappeared.

END OF CHAPTER!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it so took long to post this chapter! I've just to study for a lot of things lately, and school gets in the way! Please forgive me! Please! anyway, please review, and continue to read. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
